You Belong With Me
by kilf
Summary: Sakura was the nerdy girl next door who had a big crush on her neighbor, the football MVP, Sasuke. Full summary inside. Based on "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift. OneShot


Hi people :D I'm currently obsessed with "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift. It's such a good song and the music video is so cute. so I decided to write a fanfic on it. Read and review plz :)

summary :

Sakura was always the nerdy girl next door. She lived right next to Sasuke, the school's football MVP. Their bedroom windows faced each other. They always had conversations threw the windows by writing on notepads. They were pretty good friends. Sakura had always liked Sasuke, but she never told anybody. It was her secret. It had also pained her to know that Sasuke was going out with Ino, the cheer leading captain. But there didn't seem like there was anything Sakura could do….

------------

Sakura had just finished her calculus homework when she decided to take a break. She looked out her window to see Sasuke walking around his room while talking to somebody on the phone. He seemed like he was having an argument with whoever was on the other end of the phone. Sakura deducted that Sasuke was talking to his girlfriend, Ino, the captain of the cheerleading team. After a while, he hung up the phone. Sakura reached over and grabbed her big notebook and wrote "you ok?" on it and held it up for Sasuke to see. Sasuke grabbed his notepad and wrote "tired of drama" and held it up. Sakura scribbled on her notepad: "Sorry :(" Sasuke just shrugged. He then got up and closed his dark blue curtains. Sakura was busy writing on her notepad that she didn't notice Sasuke had closed up his curtains. She looked up with a sad face and held up her note pad for the curtains to see: "I love you".

Sakura continued on with her little break. She grabbed her hair brush and started singing.

_But she wears short skirts, _

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain _

_and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Sakura danced around her room while singing her little song. Sasuke had heard noise coming from Sakura's room and opened his curtain a bit so he could take a peek at what she was doing. He let out a chuckle when he saw her dancing around her room with a hairbrush in her hand and singing. He watched her for a few seconds and then closed his curtains.

--------

The next morning, Sakura was sitting on the bench reading and waiting for the school bus to pick her up. Sasuke walked over wearing his worn out jeans and a white T-shirt. He sat down next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you reading?" Sasuke leaned closer to get a good look at the book Sakura was reading.

"Romeo and Juliet. It's for lit class." She looked up at him. Sasuke took a piece of stray hair and pushed it out of her face. Sakura blushed slightly. (*A/N lit is short for literature. It's a class we have to take where I live XD)

"Oh, what part are you on?"

"Where Romeo just got banished."

"Oh, that part. You know, I think it's really weird how everything happens in a matter of days. Romeo and Juliet fall in love so quickly. If it were me, I would go out with a girl that I know very well and has been my friend for ages." Sasuke gave her a smile. Sakura smiled back and thought '_His smile could light up this town._' Ino suddenly pulled up in her red Mercedes and honked. Sasuke got up and walked to the car.

"See ya later," He said and got in. Ino then pulled him over and started to kiss him. Sakura looked down back at her book. '_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down…_' When she looked back up, Ino gave her a look that said 'Yes dear? You jealous?' and she drove off.

--------

A week later, at the homecoming football game, the cheer squad was doing performing a routine while the football guys were in a team huddle discussing strategies. Sakura watched from her spot in the bleachers. The time out was over and the football game resumed. There was tons of screaming from both teams and the marching band played random notes just to add to the spirit. But Sakura was mouthing the words:

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

_Standing by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Sasuke had just scored the winning touchdown. The crowd erupted into loud screams. The football team was cheering as they ran over to the bleachers to celebrate their victory. Sasuke saw Ino flirting with some other guy and he quickly rushed over.

"What are you doing?"

"Having fun. It's the homecoming game. Geez, loosen up. It's not like you're the boss of me. I can do whatever I want. Oh, and by the way, we're over." Ino replied with an annoyed tone. Sasuke walked away with a confused and sad look on his face. Sakura saw the scene from her seat in the bleachers. She gasped at what had happened. '_He should have known she wasn't the one for him…'_

--------

That night, after the homecoming football game, Sakura was sitting on her bed doing her AP physics homework. She heard a tapping noise and looked towards her window. She saw Sasuke holding up his notepad. She read the note: "You coming tonight?" She quickly grabbed her own notebook and wrote "No, studying". She held it up so he could see. Sasuke wrote something and held it up. "Wish you were" With that, he grabbed his suit jacket and left. Sakura watched him leave. She then lifted up a few pieces of paper to find a piece of paper that said "I love you". She looked at it and made her decision.

--------

Sakura entered the gym wearing a strapless white dress that flowed to the floor. She saw heads turn as she walked in. She didn't really care; she was only looking for one person.

Sasuke was talking to one of his friends when he saw his friends head turn. He decided to see what had interested his friend so much and he turned around too. He pretty much did a double take at what he saw. Sakura had just walked in. She was no longer looking like the little nerd with big glasses. She was a beautiful lady who seemed confident. Sasuke was surprised, but he liked what he saw. He made his way over to her. But before the got there, Ino had grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her. She smiled at him and said "Hey baby, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Come on, let's dance."

"No. You said so yourself; we're over." Sasuke pushed Ino away and kept walking towards Sakura.

When they had finally reached each other, Sakura took out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. She held it up for Sasuke to see. "I love you"

Sasuke smiled and reached into his pocket to pull out a crumpled piece of paper. He also unfolded it and held it out for her to see. "I love you"

The two teenagers smiled at each other. Sasuke took her hand and put it on his shoulder while he snaked his arm around her waist.

"You belong with me" Sakura said in a barely audible whisper. Sasuke just smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her slowly and passionately.

--------

well, that was the end. I encourage all of you guys to go watch the music video and listen to the song. It's so cute :)

anyways, I think this fanfic sucked cuz I just like wrote this in 2 hours minus the few distractions which were listening to the song and checking up the lyrics :) but review guys :D thnx!

--kilf


End file.
